A Mysterious Love
by Beatrix Malfoy Delacour
Summary: On a trip to Lindblum, Beatrix finds an old, mysterious lover. Who is the lucky guy? Please R&R!


Okay, first of all, I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, I wish I did, but oh well. The name Beatrix Malfoy  
Delacour is like, a mix of Beatrix from FFIX, and Malfoy and Delacour from the Harry Potter books, but it was me  
who put them together. For my stories, I'm just saying that Beatrix's full name is General Beatrix Mafloy Delacour,  
because nowhere in the game does it give hints of her whole name, so I made that her name. Alright, read on!  
-Bea  
  
***********************  
  
A Mysterious Love  
The sun slowly but steadily rose over the horizon, covering the beautiful city of Alexandria in shades of orange and  
yello light. General Beatrix Malfoy Delacour stood at the window as the sun rose on yet another glorious day in  
Alexandria.  
  
Burmecia and Alexandria were to sign a peace treaty today in the Lindblum Grand Castle, finally reuniting the two  
communities. The Queen, quickly approaching age seventeen, was ecstatic about this.  
  
A knock at the door tore Beatrix from her thoughts.  
  
"Come in," she said, turning around. The door opened to reveal the Captain of the Knights of Pluto.  
  
"The Queen would like your assistance in preparing for Lindblum, Beatrix," said Steiner. He did not once look the  
General in the eye.  
  
"Thank you, Steiner," she said. He moved away from the door as she passed him, and she could sense it.  
  
Just days ago, Beatrix had confessed to him that they should no longer see each other, that she had a new love in  
her life. Steiner had been too distraught over loosing her to even ask who it was. Besides, if he'd known...  
  
Beatrix shook the thought from her head as she entered the Queen's chambers.  
  
"Oh thank goodness Stenier found you, Beatrix!" said the Queen. "I need a little help in packing." Beatrix looked  
around the room to see dresses and clothing strewn acrosss the bed. Her shoes were in a pile at the foot of the  
bed, and all her jewelery and gems were laid out on the table. A little help? Beatrix thought.  
  
*******************************  
  
Half an hour later, Queen Garnet was ready to leave. They boarded the Red Rose Airship and began their short  
journey to Lindblum. They arrived that afternoon and were shown to the guest room.  
  
After they were situated, beatrix made her request.  
  
"Your majesty," she said, giving the usual salute. "I would like to request permission to exit the castle."  
  
"Oh Beatrix," Garnet said looking fondly at her most trusted soldier and friend. "Must you always be so formal? It's  
not like this is war or something." Beatrix relaxed as the Queen smoothed out a wrinkle in her dress.  
  
"My apologies, your Majesty," said Beatrix.  
  
"Please, call me Garnet," she replied.  
  
"Alright, G-Garnet."  
  
"Yes, you may leave the castle," said Garnet, smiling at Beatrix. "And Beatrix, have fun."  
  
"Thank you, "Beatrix said, dismissing herself. After leaving the room, she raced through the halls, and to the  
Theater District.  
  
Once there, she walked to the Tantalus Hideout, they had decided it would be the best meeting place. But as the  
time passed, Beatrix began to wonder. Had she told him the right place? Had he forgotten? Had something  
happened?  
  
Or, did he not love her?  
  
Thoughts and memories raced through her mind. Had there been other signs that he didn't love her, didn't care?  
  
A creak from the stairs told her someone was there.She quickly became alert, scanning the darkness for any sign  
of movement.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of lips brushed over her neck, gently kissing her. She turned to see, him.  
  
Him.  
  
"Kuja..." she whispered, breathlessly.  
  
"Beatrix," he said softly, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
******************************  
  
Yes I AM leaving you hanging! So that way you'll review it. Cause I know you ALL want this to continue, I mean,   
Beatrix and Kuja? Who would have thought! Well, you'll just have to review it to see. Thanks!  
-Bea 


End file.
